Did He Lose His Mind?
by Grinning Proxy
Summary: Jean never thought he would see Marco again, but here he was. Except this Marco wants Reiner to pay. Not exactly the sweet Marco Jean knew. Dark MarcoxJean.
1. Chapter 1

No one saw how he died. Marco died in Trost, with no witnesses. Jean was devastated after the loss of his friend. He thought he would never see Marco again.

Jean had been separated from his squad. He had been avoiding titans most of the time, but one of them caught a whiff of him, and stared chasing.

"Well, shit."

He decided to deal with it, so he slowed his horse down, and jumped. He hovered above the titan for a few seconds and pushed forward, only to be snatched from the air. Jean struggled for a few seconds, before he gave up. He knew he was titan food. Before he died he wanted to remember Marco's sweet face one more time. He felt the titan's hot breath and heard it's jaws open.

"Marco, Marco..."

"POLO, MOTHERFUCKER!"

As soon as he heard the shout, the titan fell, nape steaming. Jean was still in it's grasp, so he fell with it. He looked up to thank his savior, but gasped instead.

Standing on the steaming corpse was none other than Marco, giving Jean a toothy grin. He might've been Marco but he looked very different. He had a scar across his face, and an eye patch was covering his left eye. His remaining eye was red, quite different from brown. He was wearing a plain shirt and 3DMG.

"Marco!? I thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

He jumped of the titan and walked towards Jean's horse.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Jean's head was exploding by now.

"What d'you mean 'let's go'! I thought you were dead!"

Marco stopped walking.

"Look I know this is a lot but there are other titan shifters, so just get on the horse."

"What do you mean 'other titan shifters'?"

"Just get on the fucking horse!"

And off they went. Jean was kind of annoyed Marco was in front of _his_ horse, but he was overjoyed by the fact that his best friend wasn't dead.

"How are you alive right now?"

"I'll tell you later."

Whenever he tried to ask anything he got the same response. They were nearing another squad, when Marco asked, "Jean, who joined the Survey Corps?"

Jean decided not to question how this was important, so he started listing names.

"What about Annie?"

"She joined the MPs but, turns out she was a titan."

"Really? What a surprise!" Marco's voice was thick with sarcasm. They joined up with the squad which was made up of Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Connie. Marco sped up and waved with a joking smile.

"Hey guys! Missed me?"

As soon as everyone saw who it was their faces turned white.

"M-Marco, I-I thought you were dead."

"Well, guess you were wrong!"

_ Marco insisted that they stop, so they found a quiet area and did so. Armin was the one to ask what was on everyone's mind.

"Marco, what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure." He seemed to look through Armin. "Hey, Reiner! You look a little pale. You all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I just thought you were dead a-"

"You of all people should've known that."

Marco was grinning, and Reiner and Bertholdt looked absolutely terrified. Connie wasn't catching on.

"Wait, what are you talk-"

Marco grabbed his blade and attempted to slash Reiner's head off, but he was faster. He bit his hand and there was a bright flash. The soldiers were blown away, and Reiner didn't seem to want to deal with them because he was running away with Bertholdt in tow. Marco was furious.

"Get back here! You'll pay for what you did! One down, two to go!"

When he got exhausted from ranting he dropped to his knees and started laughing.

"This just got ten times better!"

Did the boy lose his mind? Nobody knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole way back to the wall, Levi wouldn't stop glaring at Marco. Unlike everyone else, he had never seen him until now, and he also doesn't trust him. He was presumed dead, his eyes aren't natural, and he knew about Reiner and Bertholdt. He also had a bad vibe surrounding, and he learned to trust his instincts.

By the time they had gotten to the wall Marco had fallen asleep. His arms were around Jean, and his mouth was slightly open. The Survey Corps all went to their own barracks, except for Levi squad. They kept riding until they got to a small cottage surrounded by woods. Everyone seemed to want to go to their rooms and go to sleep, but Levi stopped them and told them to sit down.

"Why do I have to listen to you, old man?" Marco peered down at Levi ,disgusted.

"Because I saved your ass."

"The way I remember it, I was the one who let you know who the titans were."

"And I could have left your ass back in titan territory."

Marco paused and tilted his head.

"Fair point."

After everyone had settled and Eren got Levi some tea, Levi insisted that Marco told everyone what he knew.

"The way I take it, everyone thought you were dead, you knew about the Armored and Colossal titan, and they knew about you."

The freckled goody-goody turned bad ass glanced at everyone at the table. He knew all of them since before he was overcome by hatred and revenge. He paused at Jean and the fun times they used to have. He told himself that he wouldn't, but it was hard not to.

"You know what, fine." Marco sighed and sunk into his chair. So this was the way it was gonna be.

"Once upon a time there was these three assholes that were spewing bullshit and some innocent fucker overheard. So those assholes decided to kill the innocent fucker. He survived and yada yada..."

Levi was tired of Marco's sarcastic remarks. He was too tired from the expedition for his shit. He stood up from his chair and walked towards him, silently. Marco smirked. He knew he would get tired eventually. However, instead of heading upstairs he stood right in front of Marco. He barely opened his mouth when the captain punched him square in the face. Marco was going for his face but Levi dodged it. He grabbed his worn down jacket and kneed him in the gut. Hard.

Jean was starting to get up but Mikasa grabbed his arm.

"If you get in the middle of them you'll get crushed to pulp."

Mikasa wasn't even looking at him. She was right. Levi was humanity's strongest and who knows what Marco's been up to.

Marco fell down to the floor and spat some blood.

Jean skittered to Marco and helped him up.

"Tell him everything you know, or he'll do worse." Jean whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, well I've been through worse."

Marco wiped the blood off his face and laughed.

"There's nothing else to it!"

Levi growled

"Then if two trained and powerful titan shifters wanted you dead, how are you still alive!"

Marco paused and held up a finger.

"Good question."

He stood up and looked down at Levi.

"I have no idea how I'm still alive, and all I know is that those sons of bitches are gonna die a gruesome death."

Connie gasped in shock.

"Marco, what's wrong with you."

Marco looked at Connie with an empty face.

"You really are an idiot."


End file.
